fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda Ura
Amanda Ura '''(アマンダウラ Amanda Ura), also known as '''Princess of Shine (王女シャイン Ōjo Shain), is a Spirit who leads the Realm of Shine which is the main source of light energy for Light Magic users. Amanda had no other choice but to step up to the throne when her parents were killed by Hades a millennia ago. Amanda is a Spirit within a realm, meaning she is not human and watches over Earth Land. She is unable to set foot on Earth Land due to the extreme differences in dimensions so she must be within somebody to see Earth. There are three forms of Spirits and Amanda along with the rest of the inhabitants in the Realm of Shine fall under the Etherano Spirit category. Etherano Spirits can take on whichever form they please, human appearance being the most frequent choice, and can cast extremely powerful spells that humans are unable to cast. Appearance Amanda appears to be about the age of a teenager based on her physique. She has long blonde hair tied up into pigtails and bright blue eyes. She wears a yellow maids dress with puffy sleeves and white ruffles along with a white apron.The ruffles on the top front lead up to a white lacy choker. Around her waist is a dark green corset. The dress has a slit on the side that opens up to show a sort of a birdcage style underneath it which shows off her white pants and dark brown boots with matching finger-less gloves Finally, she has a white lacy headdress that wraps around her pigtails. Personality Amanda lived a very lavish and happy life in the Realm of Shine. Her father rose to royalty after making the winning move in the war, however Amanda remained humble. She was quite the social butterfly and loved to play games with the other children. After the death of her parents at the hands of Hades, she was forced to take the throne. She also was required to take up learning magic in any case she had to defend the realm. Amanda is a very kind and caring ruler. She also can be quite childish and has a rather innocent aura about her. She is serious half of the time, but she makes good decisions regarding the kingdom. She was also very determined to save the Realm of Shine because she refused to let her father's sacrifice be in vain. Amanda is also a animal lover, which is extremely evident when she meets Maka for the first time. Amanda is also demisexual, meaning she does not develop anything more than romantic feelings for someone unless a strong bond is formed. History War Among Realms: Hades had attacked the realm to steal the everlasting light that Light Magic specialists use for their spells. Amanda's father was trained in the arts of magic but he did not have enough magic capacity due to a defect. He used his Shine Staff to execute the strongest light spell known to man: Heaven's Plea. Fortunately, the light was too much for Hades and it caused him to disintegrate but the victory came with a price. Her father died shortly after because his body had used too much magic. About two years after Running Lion had been founded, the Realm of Shine was back under attack however not by Hades. Hades' son, Zagreus after he had forcefully taken the right to throne from his sister, Zagreus decided to attempt to take over the Realm of Shine to prove to his father that he was a forced to be reckoned with. However, he knew he could not defeat Amanda's realm with the power that he had obtained on his own. He then ventured into his father's library and discovered a spell book with horrible and powerful creatures inside it. Using all of his magic, he summoned thirteen Etherious with unspeakable powers. He dubbed them the Organization and thus began his revenge. Millions of soldiers began dying and Amanda could not handle the assault. She then decided to summon the strongest Light Magic user on Earth Land, causing Mariah Carban to appear. Mariah decided she would not leave the Realm of Shine until the Organization was defeated, much to the chagrin of Abraham Froth. Magic & Abilities Light Magic '''(光魔法 ''Hikari Mahō): ''Amanda had inherited her family's ability to use Light Magic, but unlike her father she had not practiced all her existing years. She did not inherit his defect and has an unlimited magic capacity, however with her lack of magic skill this is not much of a problem for her. A majority of the spells she uses are with the aid of her father's Shine Staff which she inherited after his death. * '''Heaven's Plea: Heaven's Plea is the strongest Light Magic spell known to man. It is well known on Earth Land, however it cannot be used by humans. If a human uses it, their body will be destroyed due to the amount of magic power it takes to use the spell and from the sheer power of it. Demons and Etherious are unable to withstand the force of the Light and disintegrate upon casting. The user calls upon the light within the Heavens and must recite the following inchantation: "Angels that hide within the clouds, '' ''Hear my Pleas! Please lend me thy strength to vanquish this evil and banish it from thy sight... I call upon the whispers of saints to gather thy wings to assist me and fly... Now! In the name of the Lord, I offer my tears to thee! As the ruler of Shine, I smite thee! '' ''SHINE STAFF: HEAVENS PLEA! * Sunshine: The user summons light from the sun and causes it to rain down on their opponent. In this case, Amanda uses the Shine Staff to preform this spell. 'Fairy Magic '(妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō): ''Amanda's mother was able to preform various powerful Fairy Magic spells that usually cannot be easily preformed on Earth Land. When Amanda's spirit had been created, she was given both Light and Fairy Magic to ensure she would be a fit and powerful ruler when the time came. Unfortunately for her, the time came too early for her liking. * 'Fairy Law '(妖精の法律 ''Fearī Rō): Fairy Law is a very powerful spell that Amanda's mother had learned specifically to destroy Hades, but unfortunately she was killed before she ever got the chance to use it. Amanda was able to study the traits of the spell and with the help of Mariah she was able to learn it. The spell can only be used on whoever the caster sees in their heart as the enemy. When the conditions are set, the caster envelops their enemy in a bright light. There is no way around deciding who is the enemy. The user cannot lie to the Magic and in the case that they do, the spell will be inflicted on the users true enemy anyway. * '''Miraculous Fairy: '''By collecting her magic power, Amanda creates a large fairy that can assist her in attacking the enemy or healing her allies. '''Expert Weapon Specialist: '''After years of training, Amanda is finally able to use her father's Shine Staff. In fact, Amanda uses her father's staff to fire off powerful beams of light and even modified Heavens Plea so she could use it with the staff to prevent herself from dying like her father did. Equipment The Shine Staff is a very important asset to the Realm of Shine. Within the sphere of the staff is a shining crystal which holds the power of Light. If the staff ever fell into the wrong hands or the crystal was removed, then any Light or Fairy Magic user would lose the energy that makes the spell so powerful. In other words, they wouldn't be able to preform the spell without that energy because then it would just be a regular attack such as a punch or flick. Amanda inherited the Shine Staff from her father after his death. She is able to fire off powerful beams of light and even use it to attack. Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Mage